Shell Cottage Revised
by quibblergirl
Summary: A slightly different series of events during the Snatchers scene and Shell Cottage revision. A big scary and intense.
1. Chapter 1

The pain was still piercing her body in random waves every now and again. Or rather, it was just the memory of the pain inflicted, her brain playing tricks on her body. Hermione lay motionless in a small bed listening to the foamy roll of the sea just outside of Shell Cottage. She figured they had arrived here sometime in the past 24 hours, the hours before that a living nightmare beyond anything she could have imagined. She also figured they had given her a sleeping draught and now that it had worn off she was able to reflect on the events of the day before with some detail.

They had just escaped the clutches of disaster at Lovegoods and landed straight into another pursuit. This time it was Snatchers, vile heathens paid to round up "Mudbloods" and "Blood Traitors". The three of them literally ran for their lives but were outnumbered. Hermione attempted to cast a stinging spell to render Harry unrecognizable, to no avail in the end. Her fear of Harry being recognized was forgotten immediately when she felt herself caught and steadied, arms behind her back by one Snatcher and felt their leader's breath in her ear, "What do they call you beautiful?" he said as he ran a finger down her cheek. Her voice cracked with fear but she knew she needed to speak with certainty, "Penelope Clearwater, half-blood." she said with withering confidence. "Get away from her!" she heard Ron call from a few feet away. He was laying stomach-down on the ground with a large man kneeling on his back; both of his hands were now being tied behind his back. _Oh God please don't let them hurt him! _She could see fierceness in his eyes as he registered her own terrified gaze.

"Half-blood ay?" the leader said snidely, "Soft skin…" he ran his hand on her cheek and down her neck and she winced and pulled back, only to feel the other man who was holding her snort a chuckle in her other ear. She felt her body freeze. The leader moved his body directly in front of her and slowly began to unzip her jumper, "Beautiful half-blood girl with these two ugly gargoyles, let me ask you lovely, have they been minding their manners with you?" She started to feel herself panic when she realized that he was meaning to undress her upper body. "No please…" she whimpered. She heard Ron again scream out something in anger but heat rose up into her ears so that she was nearly deaf.

Once he had pulled her jumper apart the leader took her blouse in both hands and ripped it open, exposing her chest, shoulders, and stomach to the cold air. "Black, my favorite color, how did you know?" he said with a smile. "Now I need to know if you completed the look beautiful…" he reached down to unbutton her jeans and his cold hands brushing her skin caused her stomach to tremble uncontrollably, the trembling radiated up through to her chest as she began to sob and beg, "No please…I beg you please…" He pulled back the waist of her jeans to expose the top of her knickers, "Good girl." he said to her quietly. She was shaking beyond belief as he ran his fingers across her stomach while leering at her chest. She didn't dare look in Ron's direction; she was completely mortified as she became aware of being half-naked, exposed in this way to all of these disgusting Snatchers. Her heart ached for how helpless he must be feeling right now. Harry had been knocked unconscious but was beginning to come around, his eyes however were still swollen shut from the sting.

The leader turned and spoke to his crew, "You four take these two down to the river and tie them up. Half-blood princess and I would like some time alone time." He turned and grabbed Hermione's arm, dragging her farther up into the woods away from Ron and Harry. "Hermione, RUN! RUN!" Ron shouted in a desperately panicked voice and then she heard a thump, "Shut up!" said one of the Snatchers and as she heard a thump, she knew he had been knocked cold. She tried to pull loose from the leader with no success. She was beyond panic now and freezing as she was dragged along up the hillside.

Just when she felt herself feel faint, she heard one of the Snatchers call out, "Oi! Scabior! We've caught Harry friggin' Potter here!" He stopped in his tracks, turned and yelled out, "What?!"

"It's Harry Potter! the one with the fat face-it's him!." He grabbed her hair pulling her close and whispered angrily, "Two timing me with Harry Potter princess?" then with a jerk he was racing back toward the others, dragging Hermione with him. "You better be sure about this you stupid jackals!" Scabior seethed at the others as he threw Hermione aside into the arms of another Snatcher, who offered her a gentler touch, held her around the waist allowing her hands free to right her jeans and zip her jumper. Scabior examined Harry's face intently with an angered scowl, "Well…looks like this party's taking a slight detour." He moved over to Hermione and leaned in again to her ear, "Rain check?" She felt herself near faint again and her knees buckled, but the Snatcher holding her steadied her balance. She found the courage to look for Ron; he had just come to from the blow. She searched his eyes for some kind of reassurance, but the look on his face, she couldn't quite comprehend.

As they walked into the night toward an unknown destination, she felt the heat of humiliation and shame wash over her. She began to regret all of the decisions she made that led them up to that moment of being overtaken by the Snatchers. Had she not insisted that they visit Lovegood, they would never have found themselves in an area so thick with Snatchers. She was the one who had disapparated them there. Her careless decisions had put them all in danger and now some unknown fate lie ahead. She wanted to run off into the night alone, away from all of this, find an ocean and swim to her parents in Australia. That was possible right? Maybe she couldn't swim the entire time, maybe she could just float for most of it. They wouldn't know her of course, even if she did make it. But it would be worth it just to see them now-wouldn't it? To know that they are safe? Even if she could never restore their memories, she could befriend them and become the daughter they never had?

Like a jolt, she felt a warm hand reach out to hers. It was Ron; she could see that he was trying to hold her hand discreetly, so as not to bring attention to them. Her heart melted in her chest as she looked over and saw tears swimming in his blue eyes. He looked away from her quickly but kept a firm grasp on her hand. It was only a few more steps until their destination came into view, "Here we are, Malfoy Manor." Scabior proclaimed.

The events that followed at Malfoy Manor were difficult to recall clearly for Hermione. The only thing that she really remembered was the pain, of course, but she also remembered the sound of Ron screaming her name from somewhere below. Many pieces were blank for her as she tried to recall them all. She knew Draco was there, and that he was the one who identified her. But the rest was just hazy. After Harry and Ron were taken downstairs, her thoughts were focused on their safety until the torture began. And then…white pain.

The first time she realized they had escaped was when she felt Ron stop to steady his grip on her as he carried her up the beach. She opened her eyes lightly but light of the bright day caused a searing pain in her head. She kept her eyes closed and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. She felt him pull her body closer to him and heard him say as he buried his face in her neck, "You're going to be okay, we're safe, we got away."

"Harry is ok?" she mumbled. "Harry is fine." he answered.

"Did they hurt you?" she asked him, reaching to caress his face in her hand. He paused, "I'm fine. We're going to be okay." He sped up his pace.

"Ron?" she mumbled again. "Yeah?" he said breathlessly, "Will you take me home?" He brought her close again, kissed her forehead and kept his lips pressed against her skin as he walked on.

Now she sat upright in bed, wondering what happened next and how long she had been asleep. She heard muffled voices in the hallway, or the next room, she couldn't tell. She pulled her legs from under the blanket and stood up next to the bed. For the moment, the pain had subsided, but there was no telling when it would hit her again and she was worried of being caught off guard by it. Perhaps if she moved around a little her body could recalibrate itself and get a grip. She was familiar with the Cruciatus curse enough to know that it left no lasting physical damage to one's body, the mere psychological impact though could be debilitating. She walked over to the small window in the bedroom and looked out onto the view-to the beach and onto the sea. She looked down and realized she was wearing the same clothes from the day before; she unzipped her jumper and saw her blouse ripped apart and remembered. But then she noticed that her left arm was bandaged from her wrist to her elbow.

Just then a faint knock at the door came and she quickly zipped her jumper. "Come in." she said. It was Ron. He looked clean and exhausted. "Hey." he said gently, "How are you feeling? Wait, why are you up? You should be resting!" She watched as he straightened the blankets and sheets and then took her by the arm, attempting to guide her back to bed. She protested.

"No Ron, I've slept enough, I'm not tired."

"Hungry then?" he asked hopefully.

"Um, maybe, but I would like to get cleaned up first." she said. "You look really tired, maybe you should get some sleep." She pointed at the bed.

"Yeah, maybe I will in a bit. Let me show you the bathroom." He led her out into the hallway and to the bathroom. He gave her a towel from the hall closet. He held up his hand, "Oh and wait, Fleur left some clean clothes for you to change into. She went to the Burrow for a few days to let the family know we are here and that we're … ok." He put a small pile of clothes into her arms. As he plopped them down she felt a sharp pain in the left arm from under the bandage, "Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Oh, sorry, what hurts?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know, my arm hurts, it has a bandage on it. I don't remember." He looked at her sadly; he realized that she hadn't seen the injury. He knew he should show it to her.

"Hermione, come with me." He took her gently by the elbow and led her into the bathroom, "Can you pull up your sleeve so I can remove the bandage?" he asked. She tried. "No, I am going to have to take off my jumper. Remembering her ripped blouse underneath, she said, "Uh, it's okay I can do it myself okay?" she said slightly flushed. He looked at her again with sad eyes and he felt a sudden urge to scoop her up and never let her go. "I want to help you okay? Hermione…please trust me." He was so cautious with his eyes and she let go. She unzipped her jumper and pulled her uninjured arm out; he took the sleeve of the other arm and held it as she gently slid out her bandaged arm. His eyes stayed fixed on her own and she felt tears begin to swell and her chest began to rise and fall heavily as she tried to hold back a complete meltdown. His breathing also increased to a rapid pace when he saw tears begin to fall down her cheek. Her ripped blouse hung open and her black bra clearly exposed to him, as it was yesterday, she almost doubled over with the shame of it, her head hung low. He took her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "You are so brave." He said, "You are just absolutely fierce. Do you hear me? "She gave a half-hearted nod and he let his hands drop to her shoulders. She let her head hang again toward the floor. "I made so many mistakes," she said in a regretful tone, "so many bad decisions…"

"No!" he said, pulling her face up to meet his eyes. "You have saved our hides so many times, I've seriously lost count." she laughed lightly through her tears and let it go. He looked down at her exposed body and turned bright red. His expression was not one of embarrassment though, it was anger. "Hermione, when he had you, and did this to you," he nodded downward, "I was just…I am just…" he was truly at a loss for words and overwhelmed with emotion. "I should have done something." He let go of her face and ran his fingers angrily over his own face and through his hair and made an gritty, frustrated grunting noise.

"Ron what could you have done? There were six of them! And Harry was practically blind! Ron, please don't!" she started to cry. He gave her an apologetic look and then turned slightly away. "He knocked me cold after I told you to run, I was out for a bit wasn't I?" she could see his ears turn even more red as he spoke. "I saw him take you up farther into the woods … what … did he hurt you?" He turned back to her with tearful and wide eyes. She understood, he thought that Scabior had attacked her while he was unconscious, he didn't wake until after Harry's identity had been compromised. He needed to know.

"No Ron, he tried to but…somehow they discovered it was Harry and they called to him, he dragged me back down to the others and to you and Harry, then we were off to Malfoy Manor." Ron closed his eyes, let out his baited breath signaling his relief but in his eyes the pain was still vividly clear.

They were quiet for a moment, he was deep in thought and staring at her intensely, and then she remembered her arm, "Ron, my arm…" he seemed to have awaken from his thought and said, "Oh, right. Here let me help you then." He gently removed the bandage from her arm and prepared himself for her reaction. As the bandage peeled away she saw it, the word deeply carved into her forearm … _Mudblood. _Ron pulled her in as she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "The dittany wouldn't remove it, Fleur will get something from mum to remove it…mum knows how to remove wounds made by dark magic. Hermione…Hermione?" he felt her body go limp as she collapsed toward the floor but he held her up and into him close. The white pain returned and her body shook from it. She faintly heard Ron's voice trying to comfort her and she felt him pull her even closer. His arms were strong and he was so warm. After a minute or so she regained control and pulled away from him, embarrassed of herself. "I really do want to take a bath now okay? Thank you for helping me but I think I am going to be okay now. I'm sorry for that."

"Sorry for what?" he asked, immediately regretting his harsh tone.

"Sorry for letting it get to me, the pain, it is just in my head."

He looked annoyed, "You cannot seriously be apologizing for that after all you've been through the past 24 hours?" he asked her.

She wiped her face with her uninjured arm and gave him a weary smile, "Ok, then I'm not sorry, you should be running my bath and bringing me hot tea, cakes, and oh…and fresh flowers!" He gave her a mischievous look, "Oh really?" he asked, "Ok, maybe I will do just that!" He then walked over to the bathtub, started the water and adjusted the temperature. "Can you get in on your own then? Are you sure?" he asked, his shyness coming through in the form of a bright red glow.

"Yes, I think I can but if I need help I will call you, how's that?"

"Okay" he said with a smile. "So tea, cakes and fresh flowers, anything else?"

"What? No Ron! I was only joking!" she said with a laugh.

"_I'm_ not joking!" he said. "But I don't think I'll bring cake, you need to eat real food first and Bill made a good stew. Stew first, then cake." She smiled and nodded her head slightly and he backed out of the bathroom, keeping her smile fixed in his line of sight, he backed right into the door and stumbled. "Damn! Oh, sorry! Be right back!" _It feels good to laugh_, she thought. She found some French bubble bath on a shelf, added it to the water, undressed and slid into the hot water. It felt amazing.

Ron closed the bathroom door and made his way to the end of the hall to the top of the stairs. He needed a minute. He sat down, taking some deep breaths to try and clear his head. His insides had been twisted into a knot since yesterday. He didn't even dare let himself recall the look of her standing in the woods, her body exposed, her eyes filled with terror and humiliation. It was too painful to remember. He didn't dare let himself recall his own feelings of rage and helplessness. He instead focused on the flood of relief he felt and finding out that she had not been attacked. When they had arrived at Shell Cottage, he let Fleur tend to Hermione, because he was somewhat out of his mind with worry about her Fleur and Bill calmed him down and instructed him to take a seat downstairs, but he didn't mention their experience with the Snatchers. He wondered if he should have told Fleur about what might have happened, for Hermione's well-being, but at that point he had not fully accepted that it could be true. The torture she endured at Malfoy Manor would have some lingering effects on her psyche it seemed; he hoped that by making her feel safe the effects would be minimal. And the wound on her arm could be healed with the proper antidote according to Fleur and Bill. He had spent the night sleeping in the chair next to her bed, waiting for her to wake and just listening to her breathing. Seeing her just now, so vulnerable yet so resilient, gave him a renewed feeling of hope and determination.

"Ron, everything okay with Hermione?" Bill called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea, she's up, she needs to eat." he answered.

"You okay?" Bill noticed his little brother looked rattled.

"Yea, I'm better actually." Ron said.

Fifteen minutes later, Ron knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Hello?" he said gently.

"Hello?" she replied.

"Uh, do you want your tea?"

She smiled. "That would be lovely, thank you."

"Uh, want me to just leave it here then, by the door?"

She was up to her neck in bubbles, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see anything but her head floating above the water, she told him,

"Just bring it in, I'm decent."

"Oh, ok." The door opened slowly and he tried to slide himself through the door while keeping it open only narrowly. He had one hand shielding his eyes and the other holding a steaming cup of tea.

"Ron its ok you can't see anything I promise." She said laughing. "Please watch where you're going with a cup of hot tea in your hand!" He moved his hand away from his eyes but kept them closed; slowly peeking through until he realized that she was indeed completely unrevealed beneath the bubbles. She looked very small in the huge bathtub. He held out the mug of tea from as far back as he could manage and then slinked back toward the door. "Mind if I stay and talk for a bit then?" he asked her.

"Sure, but sit on the floor, over there, by the door." she pointed and he obeyed with a sly smile. They sat talking for a while. He told her about Dobby and she cried, he wanted to comfort her but doubted that she would want him to pull her into a hug at given the circumstances. She pulled herself together well, and asked about Harry. Ron explained that Harry had been keen on sitting on the beach alone over the past day thinking about what to do and where to go next. "Does he have any ideas?" she asked him.

"Don't know, he's not saying much." Ron replied. He also told her about Griphook, Luna and Dean. "Luna and Dean are here?!" she exclaimed, "They are ok?!" She was so happy to hear it.

"Isn't your water getting cold?" Ron asked her.

"Yea, actually it is but I hate to get out, it feels too good. This tea is really good too." She took another sip and slid down further into the water. Ron felt a wave of heat rush to his head. He had a brief vision of himself undressed and sliding into that bathtub with her. _What are you thinking about you stupid git? She has just been through hell!_ But still, it was a nice fantasy.

"I am hungry though so I should get out." she said reluctantly.

"Right. I was going to bring your food up." he told her as he stood.

"Oh, no Ron I want to come down and see everyone. I don't want to be held up here like some hospital patient. I'll be down in a few minutes okay?"

"Sure, okay then. Don't forget if you need help just call me." he couldn't help but smile again and then he slowly exited the bathroom.

Hermione felt loads better after the bath and some food. It was nice catching up with Luna and Dean. She noticed Ron watching her closely as she ate; he seemed intent to keep her eating and was disappointed when she told him she couldn't possibly eat more. Bill teased Ron that he was turning into Mrs. Weasley with the insistence on eating. Everyone but Ron laughed heartily. After she ate, Hermione wondered aloud to Ron if they should go find Harry on the beach and discuss their next steps. He didn't seem eager to do that and she was still quite weak from their ordeal so she didn't pursue it. She was worried about Harry; he had not even called in to check on her yet. _But maybe he thinks I'm still sleeping_, she thought to herself. Ron was so busy fussing over her he hardly noticed Harry's absence. He was being a constant source of comfort for her and she was letting him. She was never a girl who wanted to be 'taken care of' by anyone else, but that was indeed what she was letting Ron do for her, and it felt good. He seemed to be enjoying the role.

"Come on then, you should get back to bed for a bit. I'll find you some books to read in bed from Fleur and Bill's bookshelf. No Ancient Runes or Horcrux research tonight." he told her.

"That sounds good." she told him. He looked pleased with himself.

Upstairs she climbed back into the bed and started to feel normal again. She had not felt the white pain since that moment in the bathroom and her anxiety about the pain returning had somewhat dissolved. Ron entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed with three books in his hands, "Ok, I found two books on French cooking and one that I know you like, _Pride and Prejudice_."

"Oh I do love that book!" she cried. "How do you know I like that book?" she asked him, "it's a Muggle book."

"Well, I know you carry it with you all the time and when you were stressed out about your classes, you just put all the schoolbooks aside and pulled this one out." he told her.

"That's right." she said in amazement.

"Good then, here you go." He handed the book to her. "I think I want to just take a nap if you don't mind? I can pull my blankets in here on the floor so if you need me I'll be here?"

"Oh no you take the bed and I'll just read in the chair." She said getting up.

"No!" he cried. "You need to be in bed. Please."

"Oh Ron don't be stupid I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor, you are exhausted!"

He looked perplexed, he paused and then said, "Ok, how about this: I will take a nap here next to you on the bed while you read."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him, "You're sure? You really need sleep too you know."

"Yea, it will be fine. Better than actually." he tried to contain a smile. He was trying to be playful but also was cautious about how far he should go. They become very close the past year, but somehow the events of the past day and a half caused him to feel more cautious about how to approach her. She clearly warmed to his embrace when she needed comfort, but he knew that now was not the time for anything more than that. Unless of course, she initiated.

"Ok." she answered. He removed his shoes and climbed into the bed facing away from her while she wiggled herself in next to him. It wasn't exactly a bed made for two, but it was a little bigger than a single. "Lucky you're so small." he said to her, "Otherwise we might not fit."

She giggled and started to read. They were quiet for a moment and then he turned to face her, "So what is this book about anyway?"

"It's a love story." she said without looking up, "You wouldn't like it."

"I take offense to that!" he cried, "What makes you think I don't like love stories?"

She giggled more. "I just know you and I don't think you would like this book."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Read it to me." he said grinning.

"Ron, no, you need to get some sleep!"

"Just a little, if it's boring it might help me fall asleep." he said in a pleading tone and with pleading eyes that he had perfected over time. She rolled her eyes at that, "Oh, alright…"

The eye roll and the "_Oh, alright"_ was like home to Ron. This was the exact same response she had been giving him for nearly seven years every time he finally convinced her to do something for him. He just realized though, it wasn't getting her to do something for him that felt good. It was her. It was getting her: her time, her attention, her presence-that was what made it feel so good. The realization brought about a deep feeling of warmth inside him. She began to read and he was almost immediately out.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

When Ron woke, he found his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione's waist and his chest pressed against her back. She had fallen asleep while reading and he was sure that the two of them had molded into this position which felt completely natural and, he noted, brilliant. He tried not to move but his right arm was up under her and had become completely numb as a result. He lay still for a moment listening to her breathing, it sounded like she had settled into a peaceful sleep and that made him happy. Rather than right his arm he decided to pull closer to her, as if that were possible, and just try to will himself back to sleep. Not an easy task. There was no denying that Ron had spent the past year pining after Hermione in all of his thoughts and dreams. Actually, it was more like the past three years. Being with her like this now only exacerbated his thoughts on the subject. He had maintained his belief though, that this was not a good time to pursue anything beyond comfort and care for her, she needed him to be the safe and steady man, not a randy teenage boy.

His thoughts then went back to her in the woods with the Snatchers, he was filled with rage the way Scabior had terrified her and took liberties with touching her body. He remembered looking on, nearly blind with anger, but could clearly see the way her skin trembled at his touch. Now he had the urge to soothe her body with his warm, protective touch, one that would assure her that she was safe, at least for now. The thought of doing this sent him into a deep trance, so much so that he was startled to hear her voice, "Ron?" she said softly. His eyes opened wide and stared into the back of her head. "Yeah?" he said with caution.

"Did you get some sleep?" she asked.  
"Um, yeah I think so. You?"

"Yeah, I think so."

She slowly rolled over onto her back, lifting up enough to let his arm escape. He let out a breath at the relief.

"Oh, sorry I was probably crushing your arm!" she cried.

"No not crushing, it just fell asleep, all good now." he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Which was true, but her upper right arm felt sore and she didn't notice any wounds there from before when she had taken a bath.

"What?" he asked, he must have noticed the thoughtful look on her face.

She turned over onto her left side, facing him, their faces were very close. He noticed that her face had some color again, her cheeks were flushed pink, which was lovely.

"Nothing, just my upper right arm hurts a lot and I don't know why." He reached over and pulled down the sleeve of her cardigan to reveal her bare shoulder, as he moved it further down she could see the dark black bruises on her upper arm, likely from being dragged through the woods by Scabior's grip. Ron looked at her bruises and then reached out his hand to gently stroke her arm. She looked into his eyes and was determined not to cry again in front of him. _He must think me completely mental already_ – she thought. Then he did something that took her completely by surprise, he bent his head toward her arm and began softly kissing her arm while his hand reached down and took her hand. Before long, he had moved up her arm to her shoulder, continuing soft and slow kisses. She let him continue all the way up to her neck before she eased onto her back again and allowed him to roll on top of her; she moved her hand up to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss her neck gently. Then she thought she heard a door slam and footsteps.

"Ron?" she said, raising her head.

"What? You want me to stop? I'll stop. Merlin, I'm sorry Hermione I'll stop." He raised his head up and sat upright on the bed.

"Ron, no it's not that. I just thought I heard someone coming. Wait…why are you apologizing for kissing me?"

He looked embarrassed, "I don't know I guess I just thought you maybe didn't need a stupid bloke sucking on your neck seeing as how you've just been through so much and all."

They looked at each other for a few seconds and then both started to laugh.

"Well, when you put it that way…maybe you're right!" she said laughing. He pulled himself over to the other side of the bed, facing away from her, and sat with elbows on his knees looking down at the floor. She knew he wanted to say something. "It's just, I am having a hard time staying focused on what we're doing here, you know, helping Harry, and all this stuff that just happened to you, it is making me want to be closer to you." She reached out and rubbed his back, pulled herself over and put both arms around him under his arms and rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear,

"I want to be closer to you too. It's hard for me too. I guess I just keep reminding myself that when this is all over we can get on with our lives and, you know, be closer." He took a deep breath and put his arms over her arms that were wrapped around his chest. Just then, a knock at the door, "Hermione, its Harry-can I come in?" They pulled apart and Ron stood up and walked over to open the door.

"Oh, hey Ron, how is she?" asked Harry, Ron motioned toward the bed. "Hermione! Oh good you're up and you look better. Listen, we need to talk-we need to plan."

Half-an-hour later, Harry had explained his plan. He believed another Horcrux was hidden in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts. He had convinced Griphook the goblin to help them break into Gringotts and his plan included having Hermione transform in Bellatrix using their remaining Polyjuice Potion in order to get into the vault. Hermione and Ron were silent as Harry excitedly shared his plan.

"I have her wand Hermione; we were able to get it before we left Malfoy Manor. And I imagine you might have some of her hair on your jumper, from when she…well when she had you upstairs." Hermione sat in the chair next to the bed silently and reached down to touch her arm which was still bandaged and wounded from Bellatrix. Her face, which had before regained some of its color, was now white again and the fearful look in her eyes penetrated Ron's heart.

"No Harry." Ron said quietly.

Harry ignored him. "We will have Griphook there to guide us. I will take my invisibility cloak and will have Griphook with me the whole time. I'll be close to you." he spoke directly to Hermione.

"No Harry." Ron said again but his time louder and firmer.

Harry gave Ron an impatient look, "Ron you can go alongside her as companion. We don't have enough Polyjuice for the both of you but we can alter your appearance to make it look legit, at the very least to disguise that trademark Weasley hair." Harry tried to make a joke.

"NO HARRY!" Ron said this time with fury. Hermione jumped up from her seat to stand in case she had to come between them, she noticed that Ron had his fists clinched as he approached Harry.

"You ask too much of her! Can't you see that? Have you so completely gone mental that you can't understand what would happen to her if she is found out?! Never mind that you are asking her to take the form of that demonic bitch that tortured and nearly killed her! No! This is too much Harry, NO!"

Ron was red-faced and standing over Harry as if ready to fight. Harry would not relent his position.

"What choices do we have then!? Do _you_ have any ideas about how we find the other Horcruxes and how we go about finishing what we've started?" he challenged Ron.

"_I_ say we get in touch with Kingsley and the rest of the Order and let them help us!" Ron replied. "We can't expect to do all this alone. Don't you understand what nearly happened to Hermione with the Snatchers, and then what she went through at Malfoy Manor!? Are you willing to sacrifice her so you can keep this friggin' Harry Potter saves the world fantasy going!?" Harry was speechless.

"Ron, please…" Hermione plead with him quietly.

"No! No Hermione! He asks too much! And he knows you won't refuse him-don't you Harry?" Ron looked almost deranged now as he closed in on Harry. Hermione fell back against the wall and slumped down to bury her head in her knees as she began to sob. Ron was as angry now as he had been the night he had disapparted from their campsite many weeks ago now, but this time he wasn't wearing a Horcrux locket.

Ron then walked over and sat down in the chair near Hermione. He felt ashamed for getting so angry that it made her upset, but he wasn't sorry for raging at Harry.

"Look, I don't know what "save the world fantasy" you think I'm trying to live mate. Of course I know what risks are involved for her, for all of us. " he said calmly. Hermione raised her head and tilted it back to rest it on the wall behind her. The three of them stayed quiet for some time, Hermione staring up at the ceiling, Ron wringing his hands and staring at the floor, and Harry made his way over to the window, staring out into the night sky. Then she spoke, "Ok, Harry, let's do it." she said in a near whisper. Harry looked over to her but she continued looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Ron let out something that sounded like a chuckle and slumped back into his chair. Rather than say anything, Harry just walked out of the room in silence.

Ron's face was still blazing red and his breath was quick and heavy. Hermione wanted him to look at her, but he didn't. Rather than speak, she pulled herself to all fours and crawled over toward him. She kneeled at his feet, rested her elbows on his knees and looked up into his gaze. "It will be okay." she said gently. She took both of his hands in hers and said again, "We'll be okay." He finally let all his anger release and she saw tears forming in his eyes. He reached down and pulled her up onto his lap, wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her chest as he cried. She let her fingers run through his hair as she comforted him with continued assurances that everything would be okay.

Later that night, Ron found Harry perched on a rock just south of Shell Cottage along the beach. It was the spot where Harry had been perched for most of time they'd been here.

"Sorry mate, you won't find me in a romantic mood this evening." Harry joked to Ron.

Ron had to smile, "You sure about that?" he replied. They both had a laugh and then sat in silence for a moment.  
"I can't lose her Harry. I can't. Just the thought of what might have happened before has nearly drove me mental. If I lose her, or something happens to her, that's it for me." Ron said flatly.

Harry looked over at his friend, he was unsure how to respond but he tried,

"Ron, I care about her too. You both are my family-she's my sister in every sense and I love her too."

Ron's reply was quick, "Not the same mate, I love her for certain, but I am beyond that, you probably know and have known for a long time. I am in love with her Harry. I want her. I want to marry her, someday, and have babies with her. I have to." Then he added, "Sorry if that is awkward for you."

"No problem." Harry said. "At least you're finally admitting it."

"What are you talking about? We've been heading in this direction for over a year now!" Ron felt he had to defend himself on this.

"Yeah, well, took you long enough, that's all I'm saying." Harry replied.

They were quiet again for a moment.

"Where is she now?" Harry asked.

"She is helping Bill get dinner ready; I told them I would come bring you in." As they stood to walk inside Harry asked, "Ron, you know I would die to protect her too-you know that don't you?"

Ron was quiet for a few seconds, "Yeah, I know that Harry. I still don't like this idea though. But can we stay on a few more days here? She needs rest and to eat more before we head out again."

Harry agreed that staying on a few more days would be good.

"Did you talk to him?" Hermione asked Ron later, after dinner, when they were alone again upstairs. "Yeah, I did, we're okay."

"Good." she said with relief. "I hate it when you two are mad at each other. It's like the world is not right or something."

"Are you tired?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I am actually. What about you?"

"Yeah, I definitely am tired." he replied.

"Do you … want to sleep with me again?" she asked him timidly. "Only sleeping that is!"

He laughed, "Well, yeah that sounds good, as long as you keep your hands off me!" She gave him an exasperated look at three a pillow at him. The two of them climbed into the bed and positioned themselves in the same position they took earlier that day. Ron's arm found its way around her waist , she reached down to take his hand in hers and they drifted off to sleep.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, after three meals a day and proper sleeping conditions, Hermione felt stronger and healthier than she had in months. It was on this day that Fleur had returned to Shell Cottage with the antidote that would remove the wound in Hermione's arm put there by Bellatrix. Bill had asked Hermione if she would like to be given a sedative draught before he administered the antidote,

"Why would I need to be sedated?" she asked and looked somewhat alarmed. "The injury is there, just needs to be dried up-right?"

Ron and Harry looked at Bill curiously.

"Well, yeah, this will remove the wound but it has a kind of reciprocal effect – that is, the pain that you felt when it was being inflicted, is the pain you will feel when it is being removed." Hermione glanced at Ron with a slightly panicked look.

"She should be sedated then." Ron said decidedly.

"Wait, no I don't know. I don't know if I want it-Fleur how long will the sedative last?" Hermione was weighing her options.

"Eight hours-at least." Fleur replied.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry and knew that now she was feeling better, she didn't want to be sedated for another eight hours, it could mean delaying their plans to make a move on Gringotts.

"No, I don't want the sedative, let's just do it." she said with a shaky but confident tone.

"Hermione, I really think you should take the sedative draught." Harry said nervously.

"Yeah, Hermione please take it." Ron said to her pleadingly.

"No, I don't want to be out of it again, I feel better today and I don't need to be knocked cold for another eight hours. Please Bill, let's just do it." she sounded more confident as she implored Bill by removing her sweater and exposing her injured arm. Bill walked hesitantly over to the bed and sat down next to her. Ron quickly moved to the other side of her, putting one arm around her waist and holding her hand with his. Bill removed the dropper and said to her "Ok, just breathe through it okay and if you need to scream just do it, we won't judge you." he said with a slight smile. Hermione tried to smile back and Fleur slipped out of the room. Harry stood back next to the window and looked like he was going to be sick.

As the first drops hit the wound Hermione felt the pain ripple all the way up through her arm into her shoulder and she gasped in for breath doubling over. Ron held onto her hand with a firm grip as she felt the slow sensation of her arm being carved deeply and deliberately. She felt herself lose control and began to let out a low, moaning cry and her body began to tremble. At this Ron firmed his grip around her waist and began to whisper something into her ear that she couldn't quite make out. With each new application of the antidote she felt the pain intensify. She continued to moan and cry in a doubled over position until she finally heard Bill quietly tell her, "Ok, Hermione, we're done."

As quickly as it came, the pain vanished. Her breathing slowed and as she lifted herself she felt Ron's hand push her hair away from her face. She looked down at her arm and it was true, the wound had completely vanished. "No scar?" she asked Bill as he began to stand. "No scar." he said smiling. He reached and lifted her chin up toward him, "You really live up to your name you know that? _'In Hermione, majestic sweetness and tenderness without weakness.'_" Hermione smiled and blushed at Bill's words. Ron and Harry gave each other a confused look to which Bill responded, "It's Shakespeare you ignorant blokes." And with that, he left the room.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he came over and sat down next to her.

Through her tears she smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm okay…more than okay." She stood and walked over toward the window. Ron watched her with a concerned look on his face, as if waiting for her to fall apart. He was surprised to hear her say, "I want to go for a walk on the beach."

An hour later, Ron found her sitting a ways north of Shell Cottage. As he approached, she smiled and shook her head. "You can't stay away from me can you? I told you I was fine on my own." her words were reproachful but her tone was light. Truth was-she was glad he came.

Ron smiled back at her, "It's true, I can't stay away from you."

"Yeah, you're like…obsessed with me." she said jokingly with a smile as she motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Yeah, I'm obsessed with you, that's for sure." he repeated and smiled, looking slightly embarrassed. Taking in his profile looking off across the water, she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful here. So peaceful." she said.

"Yeah, a bit isolated though. I don't think there is another house for miles."

"Well, that's probably how they like it, they are newlyweds you know." Hermione blushed as she said it.

Ron gave her a sideways look and raised his eyebrows. They both laughed.

"I did hear Fleur telling Bill that they would need something bigger and to move closer to family when they have children someday though-she said with children they would need help." Hermione said.

Ron gave a nod as if he could see Fleur's point. They sat quietly for a moment watching a seagull circle above and dive down toward the water.

"Well, maybe they would loan it out to us then." he said hopefully and added quietly, "You know, for when we're newlyweds." Now it was Ron's turn to blush.

Hermione felt her heart flutter madly and a wide grin spread across her face.

"Sounds like you've been putting some thought into this." she said in a slightly teasing tone.

He laughed and replied, "Well, it is a good idea don't you think?" he really wanted to know what she thought of this.

"Well, yeah, I guess it is a good idea, a really good idea." she told him and he looked vindicated. They were quiet again for another moment.

"Are you cold? It's sunny but a little cold-we can share." She offered him the blanket.

"Yeah, thanks." He shifted closer to her and pulled the blanket around himself and around her as well.

"Yeah, that's better." He said and she felt him reach his hand around her waist under the blanket and his hand touched the bare skin of her lower back. His hand was cold but at his touch she felt her body go warm. She suddenly felt the urge to let him know how much his actions over the past few days meant to her.

"Ron, I need to tell you something." she said in a serious tone.

He looked distressed, "What?"

"These past few days, you have really been so great to me. I mean, just the way you've taken care of me and it hasn't been easy I know. I know you are worried sick about your family and there's so much going on. I just feel like I need to tell you how much it means to me that you're here." She suddenly looked uncomfortable as she continued. "I hope you know that I am not mad about before, when you left, I wasn't ever mad really, I was hurt. I was more than hurt really. Not to bring that up again but, I just want you to know that I understand why you left and I just wanted to tell you that, well, I don't think I would have survived any of this without you. I don't think I would have felt like there is a reason to survive without you. You mean everything to me Ron and I need to tell you that now. I need you to know that in case something else happens to me."

She stared out at the waves as she spoke but his eyes were fixed on her. She _was_ brave. How many times had he wanted to say some of those exact words to her but couldn't bring himself to do it? Something in him was alarmed though at her last sentence_…"in case something else happens to me." _

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Hermione." he said taking her hand in his and he pulled it up to and pressed it against his lips. "You mean everything to me too. I'm sorry about before, I know you aren't mad about it but I need you to know that I'm not leaving you, ever. I swear." It was all he felt he had the right to say at that moment.

The two of them continued to sit quietly together for some time. As they air grew cooler, Ron pulled her over to sit on his lap so they could wrap more of the blanket around them. As much as he wanted to then pull her into a brilliant kiss, he restrained himself and focused on how lovely she looked. Her freckles had been highlighted by the sun and her cheeks and nose were tinted pink. She had definitely benefited from real food and sleep in the past few days. Ron had never remembered her looking more beautiful.

"So then where to do we go?" she asked him.

"What?"

"After Shell Cottage, where do we go then-when the children come along?" she asked again. Her hands were rubbing the back of his neck and twirling his hair and he was having a hard time concentrating.

"Oh, well, I don't know." he said, "Maybe we move back to the Burrow!" at this they both laughed.

"Your mom would love that-seriously." Hermione told him. She made a move to get up then. He held her back. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Come on, let's head back. They are probably wondering where we are."

Ron groaned.

"Plus, I'm hungry, and I know you are too." she said pulling him up toward her with both hands. As he stood he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Then he bent down and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She pulled back quickly and looked shocked, she opened her mouth to respond but he put a hand over her mouth, "No, don't say anything, I don't need you to say anything, I just need you to know that I love you. You don't have to say it just because I did." She looked annoyed and he had a wave of anxiety wash over him. Her eyebrows arched in that riled way that he loved, "Well, what if I _want_ to tell you that I love you too-are you telling me that I can't?" He laughed, albeit nervously, "No, of course I would never tell you that you can't!" She considered him with narrowed eyes briefly and then seemed to come to a decision, "Well, good. Because as a matter of fact, I love you. I really do. I have for almost as long as I can remember." her tone softening as she spoke the words.

As they made their way back to the cottage, despite all of the challenges and dangers that lay ahead of them, Ron felt amazing. For years he had battled internally and externally with his feelings about Hermione. He had made some really bad decisions along the way, but finally being able to tell her how he felt, and hearing how she felt about him was incredible. He reached out and took her hand as they walked and he could see pure happiness on her face. _After all she's just been through, I make her happy._ It was a realization that almost took his breath away. He suddenly remembered that mirror that he and Harry looked into their first year at Hogwarts, the Mirror of Erised. It reflected back to one what one most desired and in his first year, Ron saw himself as Head Boy and Captain of the Quidditch team. Now he knew if he looked into that mirror, he would see himself with his arms wrapped around Hermione, smiling just the way she was smiling now at him-and maybe a few ginger-haired little ones at their feet.


End file.
